Revengeful Darkness
by Ookami Chann
Summary: How do you fight an enemy whose motive is intertwined with the past? How do you fight an enemy when it means to practically fight yourself? [Image is (c) to Me]


I remember joining simply to write Dinosaur King fanfiction stories and yet… I've barely written any. But this idea was kind of lingering on my mind for a while so I've decided to put it into words and see how it progresses.

**Time setting: **Two years after season 2 ends.

**Warnings: **I don't yet.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any recognizable characters of this fandom; however I do own the plot and any un-canon characters. Whether the story succeeds or fails, I will stand strong by it and if anything- delete it with honour and the intention of improvement.

**Summary: **How do you fight an enemy whose motive is intertwined with the past? How do you fight an enemy when it means to practically fight yourself?

* * *

Revengeful Darkness

**Chapter One:** Two years later

* * *

"Father… you wanted the universe so badly. Yet you lost to a bunch of mere _children_… it seems they are more powerful than you anticipated…" a figure contemplated as he eyed the darkness with complete discontent. The peaceful air now seemed hallow as he pictured his last moments with his father before the older male's mission.

His gleaming orange orbs flared shades brighter.

* * *

_Two years later_

* * *

"Max Taylor! Just because we're on break doesn't mean you can blank me like you do to Michelle." Zoe Drake sighed as she waved a hand in front of her brunette haired friend. Over the two years in which Rex and the others had returned to the future, the pink haired girl and the brunette boy had changed in more ways than just their age.

Zoe now wore her hair in a bun with many strands sticking out and falling through its loop. Her usual yellow, black and green attire was changed to a simple outfit consisting of a black vest with green shorts ending just above her knees and a pair of green pumps with white laces.

On the other hand, Max's style had a resemblance to his childhood clothing choices as he wore a red hooded t-shirt, with orange jogging bottoms and red and white shoes. Having abandoned his visor, his chestnut locks were viewed no different to his past self.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Max groaned as he took another sip of the chocolate chip iced frappe he had in front of him. "It's been two years you know. You gotta wonder how he is; is he still the same as he was, is he getting into trouble? That sort of stuff."

Zoe stiffened as she took into account who _he _was. She often wondered how their blonde friend was doing as well, Zoe knew Max had never truly gotten over their departure- after all; Rex was like a brother to him. She hoped Rex was alright, she knew he wouldn't do anything stupid- he'd be alright.

"I get what you're saying, but we can't let his departure bring us down. We moped for a good while as kids, but look at us. We've got mochas and frappes in front of us, we're practically adults." Zoe somewhat beamed at her friend as he shifted his position in the new café's wooden chair. Said boy sighed and responded with an identical grin and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

She was. Really! But he still let the memories linger, for Zoe's sake though; Max would smile and cheer if it stopped her from worrying.

* * *

Neither of them expected to be receiving knocks on the Taylor's door a few days later. Nor did they expect to be greeted by two kids sort of shouting out for help.

The younger girl had pink hair that was spiked outwards and had a pink clip holding back the fringe while the older boy's gaze swung around; neck following slightly in sync which forced his mechanic's goggles to shift a little.

The group of both parents and teenagers were quite shocked to say the least as they witnessed the scene in front of them. Max and Zoe in particular as they shouted out the duo's names in shock. "Rod! Laura?"

"Max, Zoe. Thank god you guys are here, we need help. All of you." Rod's cocoa eyes blinked rapidly as Laura straightened her position to agree with her brother.

"There's trouble. Dinosaurs." Her eyes shook violently as she herself tried to register the cold, chilling voice she'd heard a few weeks prior.

The look of shock would've been priceless had it been a joke; but as it wasn't, it could only be considered dreadful. They'd been involved in watching the universe nearly end; a statement like this couldn't be taken as a joke- especially if it was from two kids from the future. "You can't be serious? You're not serious are you?" Dr Drake looked worried as his wife gripped his hand tightly; mirroring the actions of the Taylor parents.

"I wish we were. But we're not." Laura shook her head, allowing her bangs to spin furiously and loosen her pink clip. Her attire was now a long white dress with two pink vertical stripes down her sides and a pair of brown boots; whereas Rod was in a dark green t-shirt with faded brown jeans and boots of a darker shade. Both siblings simply wore a necklace with the Alpha Gang symbol engraved in the plastic-wood.

"How do you know? We defeated the Space Pirates two years ago." Max questioned with shock, worry and fear running deep within his gaze. To be meeting these two here with such looks of worry meant only one thing.

"The Ancients were on an archaeological dig when they discovered something. It was like… another stone plate... but there was something about it. And then later on…"

* * *

_Flashback… or flash-forward (future kids remember)_

"_Cretacia! Look." Dr Ancient gasped at the sight in front of him. He was astonished to say the least at the glowing black-purple aura emitting from the artefact coated in dust and rock._

_The blonde woman wiped a line of sweat off her forehead and walked to her husband and crouched by his side. Her blue eyes somewhat dilated in surprise as she too took in the item._

_Buried in a layer of earth was a stone, cut into a shape that resembled the centre piece of the original stone set. Engraved on the centre was a simple black circle with what seemed to be black-purple 'dust' surrounding the shape._

"_Is that… another stone dear?" Cretacia was at a loss for words, she thought they'd found all the stone plates they could. Dr Ancient and the others thought so too._

"_I think it is. But why has it only recently been discovered, if it's in relation to the original stones, then it should've been with them."_

"_That's true, but what's that aura?"_

_The questioning continued for a good few minutes before it ended with Jonathan collecting the stone in a containment capsule and accompanying his superiors to the airship where Dr Z, Seth, the Alpha Gang and Rex were all in different locations of the room._

_The three kids were sitting at a desk chatting amongst themselves while the adults were doing their own business._

"_Oh hey, what's up?" Rex casually asked as he looked at his parents. The thirteen year old had adjusted to living in the future and had settled in his new school quite well, along with his growing social life._

"_We may have found something… we just need to analyze it first." His dad simply stated, before motioning to his wife and Seth; who nodded and moved into the second room._

_End flashback (or flash-forward…)_

* * *

"They said the stone talked to them. We don't know what it said, but we were told it wasn't good news, but not the worst either. They didn't want us to worry, but then a few weeks ago, the stone went missing and a voice called out to us. _'Beware of the darkness, it will engulf all in its way.'_ it said; there was a sighting too. A dark dinosaur, it caused destruction to an area." Rod explained.

Max, Zoe and the others present in the room were shocked. They'd thought they heard the last of any enemies a long time ago.

"Come with us. It'd be better if everyone was present."

* * *

"Guys. We're back!" two voices called out to the group of people, which attracted the attention of those in the room; in particular, one figure seemed overjoyed to be reunited with his friends.

"Max! Zoe!" Rex cried as he dropped his pen and started walking up to them; the present day duo and co. noticed that his style of clothes had changed drastically from his previous blue dominance.

In place of his blue jacket was a dark grey open hoodie-jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans accompanied by grey trainers with blue laces. He still wore the dinosaur tooth- however, what really caught Max's eye was the sparkle coming from the blonde's left ear.

"Whoa, you got your ear pierced. Awesome!" Max slapped his back as he closely inspected the quite big gem he never imagined would reside in Rex's ear before Zoe ever got hers pierced.

Zoe simply looked shocked as she practically barged Max out of the way to take a look.

"It's lovely that you're enjoying the reunion. And I wish it could be under better circumstances, but- well, I'm sure Rod and Laura have told you of what's happened." Dr Ancient sighed as he reflected upon past events himself. That stone, the voice, the past.

It could only mean trouble.

* * *

"Father… it's been so long since that day. But I will avenge you. The time has come… two years later, but I will not fail. The universe will fall into shadow, and I shall be its master." The beings eyes drew thin in pride and anger mixed with a craving for vengeance as he analyzed the tubes in front of him and the many experiments that were being conducted by the shadows.

His creations would create the perfect path for destruction, and he would happily use them to achieve greatness.

* * *

**AN: **Oh god, how long was that? I'm sorry, forgive me, I know it seems extreme how much has been introduced so soon, but do not flame.

Things will be spaced out to counteract this mess of words. But until chapter two, enjoy this chapter.


End file.
